The field of the present disclosure relates generally to networks and, more particularly, to systems and methods for automating security controls between computer networks.
At least some known service provider systems enable security controls in inter-service communications between computer networks. Such security controls may include access control, audit for services provided, and enforcement of security controls. Enabling these security controls is a complex task that often involves the performance of a set of manual tasks, such as creating and provisioning policies, generating credentials and encrypting materials, developing enforcements of policies for each individual service, and granting permissions for services and network resources to access the system.
Furthermore, as systems evolve from primarily statically configured hub-and-spoke architecture models supported by Enterprise Service Bus implementations to dynamic service interactions in cloud environments, the ability to enable controls, grant permissions, and enforce controls at run time becomes a significant burden for development and operation teams. The burden is based on the dynamic nature of cloud environments where configurations and topologies can no longer be statically defined and managed.
Performing manual tasks in cloud environments increases not only costs and risk of errors, but also and, more importantly, the potential for security vulnerabilities and the complexity in troubleshooting any problems due to the lack of consistency in implementations involved in such environments.